DRUGS
by SAdqwnad59qwsa5241
Summary: Alex is sent to NY to deal with a gang called DRUGS. While he is there, he meets the CSIs...If you want to know what happens, first read it, then review. I have changed the Chapter DRUGS a bit so it would fit the plot a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Jones sighed while pulling out a pepermint. Time to call for Alex Rider. She shook her head, this isn't how kids are. He should be in school, worrying about school grades, not about the safety of the entire world.

"Alex." She greeted.

"Mrs. Jones." Was the short reply.

" This time your misson will take you to New York city." Mr Blunt said.

"No."

"Sorry?"

" I said no."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of this, you send me off to some place in the world, asking me to put my life on the line and you don't even pay me!" Alex yelled.

" Normal teens would give their legs to be a spy like you." Mrs. Jones said softly.

"I'm not a normal teen."

"I know you aren't, but this misson is different. Drugs are getting worse and worse everyday. I belive you have a friend that does drugs?" This time it was Blunt that spoke.

"Leave him out of this."

"Don't you want drugs to vanish off the streets? To prevent more people using them?"

" If I do this, then will you leave me alone?"

" If you want."

"Fine, but why ny?"

"Because people are being killed."

"What has this got to do with drugs."

"We think that the people doing the killing are part of a gang called DRUGS, they sell and ,make drugs." (I know, lame name for it, but it is all i can think of now.

"If you are ready, we will take you to New York now." Mrs. Jones cut in.

Twelve hours later, Alex was on a plane to NY.

* * *

AN:This time I want atleast 1 review or I won't continue. Is that even spelt right? *Snickers* More CSI NY to be coming up. Just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meet Agents

AN: Three people choose, and I ended up with: Mac/Stella, Stella/Adam and the winner: Jess/Don!! I put up another poll, and one person voted, for F/A. The story:

* * *

"These are Agents Jessica and Donald Flack. They are undercover as the NYPD, and they have been for a while." Blunt told Alex.

"Are they brothers and sisters?" Alex asked.

"Na...we're married. But in our cover, we are just friends. Much more fun that way. I'll be Jessica Angell. We're gonna have a blast, and I mean it!" The woman, Jessica winked. She had dark colored hair and very pretty eyes. The man snorted.

"Don't mind her, she ate a whole tub of ice-cream today, she is a bit high on sugar." Don said. Jessica wacked him on his head.

" Hey! I'm telling him the truth."

"Shut up."

Alex was fairly happy with what he saw. They didn't show any doubt in Alex just because he was so young. They also seemed very nice.

"Ahum, back to work. Alex, you are undercover as Donald's friends son. She died in a car crash and left you to Donald. Your name is Alex Harvey. Your dad left when you were little and then his body was found soon. Read this file before you go to bed." Blunt said.

This is what the file said:

Name: Alex Harvey.

Mom:Maren Harvey.(Died in car crash. Details in page 5)

Dad: Nicholas Clader.(Left when Alex was 2, body found a week later. Case never solved)

Parent's job: Dad: Doctor. Mum: Doctor.

Age:15

* * *

Couldn't bother writing more.

What do you think? Go on, write a review. I want 5 this time!


	3. Rise n' shine, opps bad idea!

"Don't do that! His file says...." Jess warned but too late Flack had already done something stupid. Angell wiped out her cell and turned it to vidio mode.

"Wakey wakey!! Rise n' shine kid!" Don screamed into Alex's ear.

Alex woke up and slamed Flack into a wall with huge force, leaving him dazed. After that, Alex gave Flack a head-over-shoulders, then held Flack in a choke hold and kicked his shin before realizing who it was.

"Sorry, didn't know it was." Alex stamered.

"I was gonna tell you that he is a second dan black belt." Jess snigered." I'll get you an ice pack."

"Jesus.." Flack winned as he held his shin.

"Sorry."

"No worrys, it's all in the past. At least I know I can trust you with my life. Just kindly don't tell a Danny Messer about this, deal mate? And you too Jess " Flack glared at Jess.

"You know me all too well." Jess smirked.

"If you dare..."

"Hey! I'm innocent." She held her hands up.

Once he was out of the room, Jess said to Alex, " You just bloody wait till I show Stella and Lindsay this, thank you for giving me such a good vidio, you wanna see?"

Alex nodded. Jess flipped her phone open and showed Alex what he did to Don.

Alex winced, "Am I realy that bad?"

" You think you could teach me some of those fancy moves?"

"I'll try to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday, so Don brought Alex to the lab with him.

" Don. Woah, who is this? You have a son I don't know about ? I'm hurt! I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me!" Danny teased.

"This is Alex, he is my friend Maren Harvey's son. She died in a car crash and left Alex to me."

"How ya doing mate?"

"Fine."

"You like the Giants man?"

" I don't realy like basket ball."

"Too bad. "

* * *

AN: What do you think? 10 reviews this time folks. More action in later chapters! ;)


	4. DRUGS

Big thanks to punkrose1818 for giving me this idea, and to Marie Elaine Cullen for giving me a bad guy's name.

* * *

That night at home:

"Hey Alex, come over here for a sec." Jess called to Alex.

She clicked My favorites and opened a page on Youtube. It was the vidio of what Alex did to Flack in the morning.

Alex singered.

" Horsey would be proud of what you did." Jess told him.

"Horsey?"

"Mr. Blunt to you."

"Why horsey?"

" 'Cause he looks like he is always looks so formal, like a horse."

"Do you call him that to his face?"

"Do I look suicidal? "

" JESSICA ANGELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL MESSER!!!" You-know-who screamed.

"BUT YOU DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE OTHERS DID YOU? IT ISN'T MY FALT IF STELLA SND LINDSAY TOLD SOMEONE ELSE!!" She yelled back.

"YOU TOLD LINDSAY? SHE IS WORSE THAN DANNY!!!!"

Next morning:

"Alex, I got a phone call today, it was Mr. Blunt, he says that it would be a good idea if you joined DRUGS. The leader, Lich Burne likes teenagers to work for him. He thinks that teens can't think for themselves." Don said to ALex.

"How do I join?"

" Start using drugs."

" What?"

" Burne uses street dealers to find people williing to work for him."

" So...all I have to do is to buy drugs? How will I know which dealer works for him?"

" We have our contacts. There is a guy inside DRUGS who already put you up to Burne. You'll be meeting Burne tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to join DRUGS?"A voice belonging to a man with grey eyes and black hair. Looked like he was a chinese. Alex wasn't sure but he looked about 5 feet tall.

" Yeah, so what?"

" Why?"

" I need the money and the power."

" Hmm... I think I will like you. A boy after my own heart."

" Does that mean i'm in?"

" Yes, but you will need to pass a small test."

" O.K"

"Good. Remember, there will be no backing out of you past the test,there is only one way to part from DRUGS and that is to die."

"I know what will happen. Don't worry, you won't be disapointed with me. When is this test? "

" You will get your orders soon. Take this." The man handed Alex a cell.

" When?"

" Soon. There is something important you must remember. Always call me sir. Ranks are very important in DRUGS. You must always call someone who is a higher rank then you _sir. _Also, try not ask too many questions."

" Could I ask one more sir?"

" Yes."

"Who are you sir?"

" You will know if you past the test. If you don't past the test, you _die._"

* * *

What do you guys think aye? Review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 7

Happy New Year People!

* * *

Alex woke up before Don and Jess did. He had received a text telling him to meet outside the subway at 0400. He was also told to wear a black jacket and a baseball cap.

When he got there it was 0350. He had waited for a few moments before a huge man approached him.

" You the Harvey kid?" The man asked. Alex could smell beer in his breath.

Alex nodded, " So what if I am?"

" Watch it kid. You don't talk to me like that. Boss says you want a place in DRUGS huh? Well your gonna have to prove to me that you have what it takes. A few days ago, there were a bunch of cop that stole some of our stash. I want you to steal it back."

"How do I know where it is?"

" Its at the New York Crime lab. I don't give a damn how you are going to get in, but you can not draw too much attention. If you try to bail out, I will know. I have people all around New York. "

" How much time do I have?"

" You have to be back here by the end of today . One more thing, you get this." He handed him a Heckler & Koch USP.

* * *

What do ya think?


	6. Raid

Alex started to worry. How would he steal these drugs? He ran back to the apartment and found Don and Jessica sitting at the table having breakfast. He sat down and told them about the task.  
" That won't be too easy. We need to start planning if you want to get them before the day ends. " Flack stated.

" Thank you Mr. Obvious. Of course we know it would be difficult. "Jess sounded worried.

" Great the mission already started and i blew it. " Alex groaned.

" Hold up kid, we never said anything about giving up. I'm sure that we will figure something out. " Flack said.

" Like what?"

" I can give you the pass codes to the vaults, then you can go in steal what ever you need." Flack said pleased with himself.

" Dumbass, that would be too obvious. Sometimes I wonder why I married you in the first place." Jess rolled her eyes.

" Maybe its cause you love me?"

" Alex, fill your gun with blanks, but leave one real bullet inside the chamber. Go down to the vaults, make sure you don't get noticed. There will be an officer down there. I'll make sure its that chicken who would trade his own grandma for a ham sandwitch who is on duty down there. Take out the gun, wave it around, fire one shot on the floor if he needs a reminder. Make him open the valuts and then knock him out. " Jess told Alex.

" And what if the others hear the screaming and gunshot?" Don asked.

" Well, I don't know. You can keep everyone away from there. The valut is sound proof. You need to disable the cameras first though." Jess said.

* * *

Alex crawled along the vents of the station. He looked at the blue print Don had given him. He should be there right.......now. He reached out and pulled out the wire of the camera. Then he cut hole big enough for him to go through. He lifted himself down slowly.

" FREEZE! HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Reviews


End file.
